Lord Incultus
Lord Incultus (Canon) Lord Incultus, born Heniken Hideo, was one of the four "savior" apprentices who, according to legend, would save the Stellar Universe and bring upon a new age. He served as Grand Legatus of the Imperium and as head general of the military. Early Life Not much is known about Incultus' early life. When he was an infant, he was left in the courtyard of the Sage Temple with a note that said "Heniken Hideo." Leson saw him, and knew what he would do. He presented him to the council and they let him stay. Training as a Sage He was taken under Leson's wing and trained in the way of the Sages. He was taught about the old wars, and educated in history. Unbeknownst to Heniken, his mind was getting contaminated with the Dark Field of Aura. Heniken's connection with the Aura was weak. He was only mainly able to use the Aura to boost his fighting skills, and he excelled in it. He could do a few Aura techniques, but not a lot. The council noticed something off about the way Leson was training Heniken. Some of them called on Belenus to see what was up. Belenus discovered that Leson was actually a Vath Lord and was destroying the Sage Order from within. Belenus told Vindex, but he scoffed at his findings. Little did he know, the council was already aligned with the Vath Order. Days in the Sage Order After his training was completed, he was put in a team of four with him, Marthenon, Adrax, and Kolsin. The first mission they were assigned was to get plasmablades. However, Vindex chose him to stay behind and gave him a teal plasmablade with rare metals in the hilt. Heniken was shocked by this and thanked Vindex. After this, Leson walked into Vindex's chambers and gave Vindex a signal. Leson walked next to Vindex and they told him his mission. He was to go to Kalet and deal with the degenerate militia. He would have a band of soldiers go with him to help. When Heniken got to Kalet, he was shocked how nice and tidy it looked. Then, a band of thugs came out and tried to mug him. Heniken killed the thugs and the people were shocked. They took up arms, and the soldiers and militia opened fire. Heniken went around killing everyone that had a weapon. After this, the planet was in a state of ruin, especially around the capital city of Third Rock. Heniken went back to the Capital and Leson and Vindex were pleased by what he did. He then left and headed for Mustafus. Battle With Marthenon After that, Heniken got a transmission of Vindex's chamber and saw Marthenon and Belenus attacking him. He sent this to Kolsin and Adrax. Once he got to Mustafus, he went to the Veth Center and slaughtered all people there. He then saw a ship landing and went out to see who it was. He saw that it was Marthenon and anger overcame Heniken. He yelled at him, calling him a traitor, a degenerate, among other things. Marthenon tried to calm him down and explain what actually happened, but he wouldn't listen to him. He jumped to attack Marthenon but Marthenon countered him, cutting him in half with a diagonal slash across his chest. The force from the impact sent him back into a pool of lava, and his flesh was burned. His last words before dying were "I wish you were here burning, I hate you!" Becoming Lord Incultus With the events that just happened, it left most of the members of the Sage Order either dead or missing. Leson could sense that something was off. He traveled to Mustafus in a medship and noticed Heniken dead in a pool of lava. Luckily, Heniken's brain was still producing brainwaves, and he was totally rebuilt (except for his brain, which was hooked to a circuit and powered his body) as a robot made of durametal. Leson gave him a new name, Incultus, and swore him into the Grand Imperium. Attributes of His Robotic Body Incultus' robotic body enables him to be faster, stronger, and smarter than the average sentient being. (Not including those powerful in the Aura) His brain and robotic body are connected as one, and thus combine both the power of the robotic body and the brain. He is unable to naturally make aura, as he has no flesh remaining. His robotics can artifically make Aura, but it is weaker than naturally made Aura. Category:Characters